far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Lyran Masquerade
The Masquerade An event that carries its history to the days before the Scream, the Lyran Masquerade is considered one of the most bombastic, decadent events to happen in the sector. None know when to expect its coming. There is no set date, no regular time frame for its coming. Rather, it heralds some of the biggest announcements for House Lyra. During the event, members of House Lyra do not wear their normal masks. Specially designed masks are used to hide the identities of all in attendance. To reveal one’s identity is considered extremely faux pas. This is done in part to force a break in the internal politics of nobility. It offers a chance for peaceful conversation, amusing interactions, and, of course, ample opportunity for mishaps. In short, it is a Lyran paradise. The Masquerade is a night fit for House Lyra, it is filled with elegance and intrigue, those invited are never sure as to why they are there, but an invite is rarely declined, the secrets of House Lyra too tantalizing to pass up. The choice and design of the venue vary from event to event, often meant to exemplify the theme of the Masquerade. The theme itself is always related to the announcement and is decided upon by the shadowy figures that truly control Lyra and its society. The news spreads as whispers and letters slowly delivered through the populace. The process can take a great deal of time as it must reach as many Lyrans as possible in the sector, but it quickly becomes a House effort. All are called to duty. The Call of the Mask The Lyran Masquerade is heralded by three small events to signify the the coming of the event. The Scream of House Lyra Seemingly out of the blue, there is surge of art from the House, new music, new paintings. It is bright, it is visceral. All time is dedicated to art, something is building, something that will change the face of House Lyra. The Silence of House Lyra For a week before the Delivery of the Mask, diplomatic contact with House Lyra ceases, the Horuset all become unavailable, the Neshmet , Meret, and Hekate are all called home. House Lyra for a week, is silent. They wait in silence and they anticipate Delivery of the Mask Each invitee has a mask delivered to them to signify that the masquerade is coming, upon receiving the mask, it is known that the Masquerade will soon occur. These masks cannot be lost or damaged. Attempting to discard the mask leads to a new one’s arrival or some misfortune falling upon the offender. Masquerade Form and Etiquette There are two distinct groups that seem to form at the Masquerade. At no other time is the divide between Lyrans and outsiders more obvious, even as the usually isolated population of Lyra happily mingles with all in attendance, freeman and noble alike. Lyrans play their role as welcoming host while outsiders must navigate a strictly regulated social code. At the Masquerade it can become very clear that the entire event is built around the temptation to act freely while hidden behind the mask. One must forgo the fear of a social misstep and embrace the risk, to feel the feelings as they emerge. Those who violate social code by letting their emotions either crumble or rise too highly as immediately escorted out, their right to experience the party and what Lyra in store for the attendees lost forever. The First Day The event begins at daybreak of the first day, with those invited expected to arrive before noon’s call. Failure to arrive is considered a falling to fear, the emotion rising above acceptable levels. Lyrans arrive first, eschewing the idea of fashionably late to be welcome hosts. Guests are then accepted with open arms, shown to their quarters, and are expected to begin their socializing. Meals are available throughout this time and several Lyrans are placed to help ease the guests into the flow of the event, inviting them to experience all that is to come. At noon of the first day, the first greeting officially occurs. A masked Lyran reveals their House affiliation and is known as the Master of Ceremonies. They and only they can reveal their true affiliation. Other Lyrans can likely be spotted, but will never admit the truth. The Master of Ceremonies delivers a grand speech and reminds the attendees that the venue is their home until the sun’s coming on the third day. Lyra shall keep their secrets safe within the hallowed halls and protect all who have arrived. The attendees are given free reign of their actions. Lunch is often seen as the next destination for many. House Lyra presents the guests with small bits of entertainment, often inviting them to take part in artistic displays and fun games to keep the jovial nature of the Masquerade alive. The ballroom opens at this time as well, a place expected to hold both constant conversation and at least one person on the dancefloor. Music never stops playing in the ballroom. Ever. At nightfall, the Master of Ceremonies arrives again to tell a short tale hinting at the news House Lyra has to offer. This tale, in a contrast to the the jovial nature of the event, is often dark and ominous. It sets the idea that this is no laughing matter and that each attendee was chosen for a reason. To betray the trust of the invitation is to betray God themself. After that? Well, that is up to the guests. None will receive judgment for their actions behind closed doors. The Second Day The second day begins at daybreak. The ballroom becomes a makeshift dining hall where a massive breakfast is served for the attendees. The Master of Ceremonies celebrates those who have not fallen to the Void’s call of emptiness or the outside fault of brash emotions. A large scale toast is held, at which point the Master of Ceremonies disappears for the remainder of the day. At noon, breakfast ends and the Masquerade enters its rising action stage, approaching the climax of the reveal. Intrigue and temptation come out in full force as Lyrans in attendance begin to push any buttons possible to cause a fun reaction. Be it in conversation, an act in a side room, or even a happy little accident happening, the attendees become targets for any Lyran looking to stir the pot. The Climax begins at sun’s fall. The Master of Ceremonies arrives in the Ballroom as all rooms are cleared and locked. Lyrans begin to reveal their presence as guests are ushered in and effectively surrounded on all ends. The announcement takes place with all relevant parties taking part. Perhaps it is joyous and the joke is revealed. Or maybe it is more menacing and the terror of what is coming is laid bare. Either way, Lyra has made its secret known… And masks begin to fall apart and identities are revealed. Everyone has the dirt they now need to make sure that what happened at the Masquerade, remains at the Masquerad. Until our next dance friends. Category:House Lyra Category:Entertainment